Talk:Tommy/@comment-26644296-20150711060912/@comment-26654230-20150711222106
Brilliant? "Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels Goes to Washington" (because they couldn't just call it "Mr. Squirrels Goes to Washington") was a hot, steaming pile of garbage. The writing for this episode was ridiculously sloppy and the big reveal that T.J. was Thomas Jonathan "Tommy" Murphy was incredibly forced. Little orphan Tommy growing up to be T.J. the whistleblower was believeable enough, but the character's appearance in this episode would require him to have knowledge of events that hadn't happened yet. Tommy is a political blogger so it is plausible that he followed Eric's political career and was aware of the nomination. I could also believe that Tommy became interested in politics because of Eric and wanted to help Eric's campaign. However, the character behaved like he knew what was going to happen. Tommy needed to know that the incumbent Senator Graham was going to focus on the fact that Eric didn't have children during the debate when he introduced himself as "T.J." at Topanga's cafe to make the dramatic reveal. There was no drama in this episode. I did not believe at any point during this episode that there was even the slightest chance that Eric was going to lose the primary. Firstly, Senator Jefferson Graham was cartoonishly evil. He belonged to a political party that was depicted as a literal shadowy organization and he gave money the government had set aside for the education of children to his rich friends because reasons. Secondly, the shadowy political party was absurdly dumb. They must have wanted to lose the election. Eric ran against Senator Graham in a primary election which, as Cory explained in the darn episode, is when a political party choses their candidate for the real election. Even if Senator Graham won the primary election, he would still have to run against candidates from other political parties and in the off chance Eric won the election, the party would be running a candidate they thought was worse than Senator Graham in the election. And Senator Graham didn't help when he told Eric that his party only wanted Eric to run to make him look good. He almost convinced Eric to drop out of the election by doing that. What was Graham's play there? If Eric dropped out of the election, Graham would become the candidate because he ran unopposed but if Eric didn't run against Graham, no one would see how dumb Eric is. I thought the ultimate goal was to present Graham as an experience politican that made a mistake and the other candidates as inexperienced loons? Oh and great job agreeing to do a televised debate in hostile territory, Graham. He must have wanted to lose too. Because after supposedly stealing money from the schools, Graham agreed to do a debate where his opponent's brother was the discussion moderator and then proceeded to dismiss the concerns of the children at the school. Seriously, great job, Graham. And the worst part? I didn't believe Eric deserved to win the election. In all of his appearances on "Girl Meets World", Eric has been presented as an insane person. Eric is supposed to be the mayor of St. Upidtown. He should have a basic understanding of the democratic process, but immediately after being asked to run for office, he runs around his niece's school and yells at children to vote for him. He then proceeds to put children in charge of his campaign and solicits all of one vote by awkwardly kissing the janitor (immediately after saying he wished he could punch Harley in the face, I might add). I briefly believed in him for a split second when the character behaved like a functional human being at the debate, but the only reason the protagonists won in this episode was because the writers forced it to happen. Ugh.